1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a solid-state imaging device and an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active pixel-type solid-state imaging device represented by a CMOS image sensor, which is configured to have a global electronic shutter function and pixels for focus detection, has been proposed.
The global electronic shutter function starts and ends the photocarrier accumulation of all of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix at the same time. A structure of the solid-state imaging device, whose pixel has a photoelectric converting portion and a charge storage portion for holding electric carriers photoelectrically converted for a certain period of time, has been studied in order to perform the global electronic shutter function. The charge storage portion for the global electronic shutter function holds electric carriers for the period from the completion of the photocarrier accumulation to a read-out thereof. During this time, a mixture of the electric carriers generated in a portion other than the photoelectric converting portion into the charge storage portion causes a noise signal, and this may degrade image quality. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-157912 discloses a configuration having a light-shielding layer to cover a charge storage portion and a gap to surround the charge storage portion against such mixture of the electric carriers.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-105358, in which a solid-state imaging device is configured to have a pixel for focus detection, also discloses a light-shielding layer having a slit provided for the pixel for focus detection.